


Blankets, Tea, and Morning Kisses

by Zopno



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovery, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's only fluff, maybe the tiniest bit of angst if you squint hard enough?, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zopno/pseuds/Zopno
Summary: Harry always woke to an empty bed tucked snugly in blankets, tea, and Draco waiting for him in the kitchen. Until one day he didn't.





	Blankets, Tea, and Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Here is my second attempt at the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge. Theme was discovery and word count was 299! I had lots of fun with this one!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Harry always woke to an empty bed tucked snuggly in blankets, tea, and Draco waiting for him in the kitchen. Until one day he didn't. 

Draco traveled to Paris for work and was gone for a week. 

The first morning Harry woke with the covers wrapped around his waist, made his own cup of tea, and got ready for work. All without his good morning kiss. 

The following day Harry woke, blankets only covering his torso, made his tea, and went to work.

The next day was the same; messy bed, no tea, no kiss. 

The forth Draco-less day Harry woke cold with the blanket in a pile on the floor. 

The fifth day was the same. 

Harry saw the pattern; he slept restlessly without Draco. 

 

The day Draco returned Harry was happier than a Niffler in a dragon's treasure hoard. His Draco, morning kisses, and tea had finally returned. 

A week passed. Harry always waking bundled in blankets, tea and the love of his life waiting in the kitchen. 

 

Soft hands on his calf woke Harry. Squinting one eye open, he saw a blurry Draco leaning over his legs. Draco grabbed the blanket bunched there and started to pull it up the bed. Harry closed his eye. Draco pulled the blanket up over him and tucked it softly around his shoulders and under his chin. A cool hand ran gently across Harry's forehead, moving the hair there, before warm lips pressed against it for a moment. Draco took a deep breath and Harry swore he felt Draco's lips form a smile against his forehead. Draco pulled away.  
Filled with love at the realisation that Draco did that for him _every_ _morning_ , butterflies tried to escape from his chest. Harry scrunched his eyes against sudden tears, overwhelmed with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
